


Death Isn't Kind Enough for Forevers

by goldkirk



Series: LeviHan Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comrades come and go, friends are made and then they die, but Levi comes bursting into Hange's lab one night in his nightclothes and demands Shitty Glasses promise me you won't die, you need to stay alive I need you to swear to me Zoe I can't lose you too—and his voice cracks and Hange promises, she swears. He swears it to her too, and they sit together until dawn with Hange's notes everywhere and something smelling weird and one of the experiments might possibly be on fire but they can't bring themselves to care because there are more important things than work and sleep. (My contribution to LeviHan Week Day Three: Forever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Isn't Kind Enough for Forevers

I. It's the night before an expedition and Hange slips under Levi's covers until the sun rises. She says "I don't want to watch them die anymore," and he says "I know." Neither of them sleep.

 

II. They've returned from another battle where their comrades fell one after the other and somehow they're still there, somehow they made it again, and Hange whispers that she's not quite sure that she wanted to and Levi says he didn't either, not anymore, except that then he'd leave her alone. Hange says well what if I died too then we'd be together again, forever maybe, but he says life isn't fair enough to let them have a forever so easily. Death wouldn't be kind enough to them for that. And they sit together that night, not sleeping. Their candle burns out, but neither of them move because that would mean leaving the only assurance they have anymore that they're still alive and not dead like everyone else.

 

III. It's the first time they've kissed and Levi wonders why they never did it sooner. Hange likes it and demands more with her lips, with her hands in his hair, and they stay in Levi's office like that for a while, connected and alive because they're alive and they're together and they haven't been separated yet. When Hange finally has to leave she says, "Let's do it again."

Levi agrees. They don't sleep that night.

 

IV. Hange doesn't stop researching and Levi never stops fighting. They keep going every day, no matter the cost. People hate them, people praise them, it doesn't matter. Comrades come and go, friends are made and then they die, but Levi comes bursting into Hange's lab one night in his nightclothes and demands  _Shitty Glasses promise me you won't die, you need to stay alive I need you to swear to me Zoe I can't lose you too—_ and his voice cracks and Hange promises, she swears. He swears it to her too, and they sit together until dawn with Hange's notes everywhere and something smelling weird and one of the experiments might possibly be on fire but they can't bring themselves to care because there are more important things than work and sleep. _  
_

 

V. It's the day after the last battle, and they're both beat up and tired. 

"We've been fighting for a long time," Levi says.

"Feels like forever," Hange replies,

"We can now," he says.

"What?"

"Forever. We can have forever."

"Well, how about that. I guess we can."

* * *

 

It's a year after the war's end and Levi stands in his uniform, and Hange is next to him. They both just finished their vows and now they exchange a glance and hold out their hands in a way that only they know. They stand before their few remaining friends as they lean in for their first kiss as husband and wife, and just before their lips touch each of them whisper  _forever_ and they know that life is going to be okay.


End file.
